


Having Sex With Jonny: A Process

by ttme123



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masochism, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttme123/pseuds/ttme123
Summary: Sex with Jonny usually started like this:Gunpowder Tim finally managed to tackle the smaller man to the ground, where they wrassled and grappled and fought. Jonny pulled at Tim’s hair, so Tim punched him in the nose and heard a satisfying crack.__________________________Jonny and Gunpowder Tim have pretty violent sex--Day 22 of Kinktober (Sadomasochism).
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville/Gunpowder Tim
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979176
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Having Sex With Jonny: A Process

**Author's Note:**

> Looking through the list of days/prompts again made me realize that Gunpowder Tim would be perfect for a gunplay fic. I might have to look into writing one......

Sex with Jonny usually started like this:

Gunpowder Tim finally managed to tackle the smaller man to the ground, where they wrassled and grappled and fought. Jonny pulled at Tim’s hair, so Tim punched him in the nose and heard a satisfying crack.

Jonny finally managed to dislodge Tim from his position on top of his stomach and didn’t hesitate to use the momentum to roll their bodies and place himself on top. Unfortunately, holding Tim’s shoulders down meant that Jonny’s head was lowered, and Tim used that opportunity to pull him into a head lock. The position was off, though, so Jonny was able to turn his head and bite Tim’s ear, hard.

This made Tim release Jonny with a roar, but when Jonny pulled his head back, Tim was able to flip them over again and sit on Jonny, holding him down by the chest. Angrily, Jonny stuck his hands up Tim’s shirt and raked his nails down the naked back, leaving long, angry track marks.

Seeking revenge, Tim seized Jonny’s hands and pinned them to the ground. Being a gunman, he was strong enough to hold them down with one hand and used the other to shove three fingers in Jonny’s mouth. He made use of Jonny’s brief moment of shock to thrust them in a few times, mockingly fucking his mouth with his fingers, before Jonny recovered and tried to bite down on them.

Jonny watched in confusion, brows furrowed, when Tim removed the hand that had been keeping his wrists captive. With a wicked grin, Tim used that same hand to grab Jonny by the throat; the smaller man tried to yell out in anger, but Tim only squeezed harder, and began working on unbuttoning his pants.

By the time Tim had gotten his dick out, Jonny’s face was red, and his hands were wrapped around the wrist which held him, but he wasn’t pulling it away. His grip was tight enough that it almost seemed he was struggling to free himself, but Tim noted that Jonny didn’t pull either way, just let the hand around his throat remain.

Jonny’s mouth was slightly open, gaping like a fish out of water, and Tim used this gap to shove his dick inside, releasing much of the pressure on Jonny’s throat simultaneously, so that the other Mechanism was gasping for air around his dick, coughing and spasming around his cock.

Tim waited only a few seconds for Jonny to catch his breath before he seized the unruly mane in front of him and pulled Jonny further onto his erection, holding him in place as he thrust roughly in and out. Again, Tim noticed with a smirk that Jonny made an effort to keep his teeth (mostly) away and was doing his best to lick and suck despite the harsh pace.

He squeezed harder around Jonny’s throat—just enough that he would have barely been able to pull in air if he _hadn’t_ had a cock in his mouth.

This time, Tim waited until Jonny’s hands began to loosen around his wrist before letting up the pressure but wasn’t particularly surprised to feel Jonny grab his ass cheeks and pull them in time with the violent blowjob, encouraging every thrust.

When Tim felt himself getting a bit too close to release, he yanked Jonny’s head back by the hair, watched drool run over the red lips and the way the usual fire in Jonny’s eyes transformed into something else. He knew that Jonny was nearing the proper headspace when he slapped him harshly across the face and Jonny didn’t turn his head back to front, just sat there looking to the side, chest still heaving for breath.

Tim fumbled beneath himself for one of Jonny’s belts, hopefully one that needed to be removed in order to get his pants down, but Tim wasn’t worried; he’d just cut the pants off if he needed to. Leather belt in hand, Tim gathered up Jonny’s hands again where they had fallen and used the belt to tie them together over Jonny’s head.

Jonny was barely in any mood to protest, only weakly pulling to test the restraints. He looked back down at where Tim was tugging his pants off and, in one final show of defiance, kicked out, managed to hit the brit in the side. Tim responded with a growl, and heaved Jonny’s body over so he was on his stomach, ass in the air due to his legs being so hopelessly tangled in his pants, and hips now resting on Tim’s lap.

Tim didn’t hesitate to smack Jonny in the ass several times, hearing the delicious yells erupt from below him. He paused, waiting for a response, until Jonny wiggled about in an attempt to get off his lap, at which point Tim hit him several more times on the other cheek, ending with one final slap across the top of his reddened thigh.

While Jonny was still groaning in pain, Tim quickly finished removing every piece of clothing from the New Texan’s waist down. He was glad to find a bottle of lube in one of the pockets, though he figured if there hadn’t been any, he’d probably just have fucked Jonny dry.

For all the struggling he had put up earlier, Jonny was quick to present his ass when he felt the cold lube drip between his cheeks. Without any other warning, Tim pushed his finger through the puddle of lube and into Jonny’s waiting hole. It was tight, and he wasted no time in thrusting in and out, not at all worried about being gentle. If the way Jonny was rocking his hips back into it meant anything, the first mate was enjoying it, anyways.

And so, Tim quickly added another finger, pushing in and out roughly, delighting in the way that the body below him shuddered when he spread and scissored his fingers. He only bothered with a third finger for a few seconds, knowing that Jonny enjoyed the sting, before crawling over top of the tense body and positioning his cockhead at the entrance to the tight ring of muscle.

He should have known better than to wait for permission, he thought, as Jonny glared over his should and pushed his hips back in an attempt to spear himself on Tim’s cock. Of course, it failed, and Tim had to grab him by the hips to hold him still so that Tim could actually aim right and finally get inside.

Jonny unintentionally let out a long groan of pleasure as Tim sank inside of him, and was thankful that he didn’t have to ask again when Tim immediately started thrusting, pulling most of the way out and then fucking punishingly back in. He could feel the slap of Tim’s balls against his ass, and his thighs burned where the rough fabric of Tim’s pants rubbed against him relentlessly.

Giving one last smack to Jonny’s flushed ass-cheek, Tim quickly pulled out and flipped Jonny over onto his back. Jonny looked surprised for a moment, and Tim had pulled his legs over his shoulders and pushed his cock back inside before Jonny had even realized what had happened.

Finally, Tim could watch the expressions on Jonny’s face as he bent him in half and fucked him with all his strength. It was a violent thing, and they both loved every second of it.

Jonny started to look too comfortable, so Tim pulled up the other’s shirt and tweaked a nipple, _hard_. Jonny yelled out in pain, but Tim silenced him by rushing in for a messy kiss. He now had Jonny fully bent in half, thighs to his own chest, and he hungrily devoured the sounds that he drew out of the smaller man.

Tim could feel himself getting close, so he grabbed Jonny’s cock and started jerking him, a bit rougher than he himself liked it, and Jonny had to pull back to gasp for breath. Tim used this opportunity to grab Jonny’s shoulder with one hand and steady himself on the cold floor with the other so that he could rail Jonny as hard as he wanted, dragging out ragged moans and grunts from the body beneath him.

As he came, he let go of Jonny’s shoulder to instead choke him again, and Jonny himself came to the glorious feeling of oxygen deprivation paired with Tim’s stuttering thrusts as he was filled with cum.

Neither of them said anything afterwards, just laid on top of each other as they caught their breath, praying that no one would come down the hallway they were lying in.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed! Especially let me know if you'd like to see more Kinktober works from me, as I think I might be stopping soon.
> 
> (tumblr: [gaymageclub](http://gaymageclub.tumblr.com/)
> 
> twitter: [anarchygay](https://twitter.com/anarchygay))


End file.
